Rééducation
by fictive
Summary: "Mes jambes étaient des poids morts ancrés au lit. Et là j'ai compris que même lorsque l'on pensait que la vie ne nous réserverait aucune surprise et que notre avenir nous semblait gravé dans la pierre, on pouvait avoir tort. On ne m'avait pas assez appris à avoir tort alors la chute fut vertigineuse. Je hurlais." UA où Malfoy, paralysé, débordant d'humour noir rencontre Potter.


Titre : Rééducation.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde, milliardaire et auteur de merveilleuse aventures.

Rating : Alors je met M pour être tranquille mais vraiment pas sûr du tout qu'il y ait du citronné.

Pairing : HPDM.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cet UA, si vous avez l'envie/le temps de me dire c'que vous z'en pensez m'sieur dames, et bien merci d'avance !

* * *

><p>Dans la vie de tous les jours, la vie normale vous savez, où rien ne semble pouvoir perturber votre équilibre quotidien, vous ne pensez pas réellement aux conséquences qu'entraînerait un accident. On se dit lorsqu'on envisage furtivement cette idée : « je n'aimerais pas que ça m'arrive à moi, quel horreur !» et on se rassure inconsciemment en observant le malheur des autres pour s'assurer que tout va bien chez nous. Parce que certains événements dramatiques n'arrivent qu'aux autres ou dans les films hein ?<p>

Quand j'ai soulevé le drap fin de ce lit d'hôpital ce jour-là après m'être réveillé en sursaut et que j'ai voulu me lever pour aller aux toilettes j'ai compris instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Mes jambes étaient des poids morts ancrés au lit. Et là j'ai compris que même lorsque l'on pensait que la vie ne nous réserverait aucune surprise et que notre avenir nous semblait gravé dans la pierre, on pouvait avoir tort. On ne m'avait pas assez appris à avoir tort alors la chute fut vertigineuse. Je hurlais.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Madness is all around<strong>

_ Non.

La réponse avait beau être claire et concise je décidais de l'appuyer par mes gestes, je tournais donc la tête à l'opposé de mon interlocutrice et agrippais fermement les draps de mon lit de mes deux mains.

_ Monsieur Malfoy, retentit une nouvelle fois la voix diabolique, nous avons déjà évoqué le sujet plusieurs fois depuis hier et je vous prierais de cesser vos enfantillages. Votre bras étant dans le plâtre pour encore deux semaines vous ne pouvez pas vous déshabiller tout seul, ni vous installer dans la douche sans aide. C'est pourquoi une infirmière, ou aujourd'hui moi-même car je veux vous ausculter en même temps, doit vous aider à accomplir ces actions. Et je vous prie de ne pas m'obliger à vous mettre de force dans votre fauteuil, je devrais demander l'aide de deux aides-soignants pour vous porter et cela sera d'autant plus embarrassant et long pour vous, jeune homme.

_ Je refuse. Répétais-je à voix basse et quelque peu éraillé car il est encore tôt et que je n'ai que très peu parlé.

Le médecin soupira. Ah, intéressant, pensais-je, elle ne hurle plus alors qu'il n'est pas encore midi, elle se lasse de plus en plus vite. Elle tira une chaise métallique jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de mon lit et s'assit dessus, se penchant pour me faire face.

_ Je sais, par expérience plutôt longue, ce que vous traversez, du moins théoriquement. Je déteste ce genre de discours moralisateur que je vais avoir à faire mais il me semble juste que vous réalisiez monsieur Malfoy, que bientôt vos bras auront récupéré leur mobilité complète et que bientôt la rééducation de vos jambes va commencer et peut-être fonctionner. Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué avant-hier vous n'allez pas rester toute votre vie dans ce lit d'hôpital sans pouvoir bouger autre chose que votre tête. Mais pour cela vous devez avoir de la volonté et accepter l'aide des infirmiers ou du corps médical en général. Pour ce qui est du problème de la douche une autre infirmière peut venir...

Toujours sans la regarder je secouais la tête :

_ Non, vous n'êtes pas le problème. Dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

_ Ou...Un infirmier si cela vous convient mieux. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton interrogateur.

Je ricanais amèrement :

_ Oui, disons que cela me convient mieux.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer à mon ton mordant, on toqua à la porte rapidement avant de l'ouvrir.

_ Docteur Pomfresh, une urgence au bloc C, le chirurgien McGonagall vous demande le plus vite possible ! Balbutia à toute vitesse une jeune infirmière avant de repartir en courant, laissant la porte entrouverte.

_ Je vous envoie quelqu'un. Me lança simplement le docteur avant de quitter ma chambre à une allure que je jugeais aussitôt impressionnante pour une femme de son âge. Je soupirais de lassitude avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de ma chambre et de remarquer avec agacement que la porte était restée ouverte. Je fixais la poignée de cette porte épaisse et d'un blanc cadavérique comme tous les murs de cet hôpital.

Pas plus de 3 mètres 50, pensais-je. Quelques enjambées me séparaient de cette porte qui semblait me narguer. Toujours sans la lâcher des yeux, j'agrippais le côté de mon lit, de ma main valide et libre de plâtre, fermement et tentais de me redresser contre mes oreillers. Je grognais sous l'effort, sentant doucement mon corps bouger. Trop doucement, j'attrapais la tête de lit et mon bras droit me faisant souffrir sous l'effort, je me retrouvais en position assise, mon dos droit et mes jambes étendues devant moi. Tout en sachant que l'action que je venais de décider d'entreprendre était assurément stupide, je ne renonçais pas. « Avoir de la volonté » avait dit Pomfresh ? J'avais mieux, un objectif précis, un but que je me devais d'atteindre. La porte.

Une fois mon lit descendu au plus près du sol à l'aide de la télécommande, je fis glisser l'avant de mon corps tout au bord du lit, et sans réfléchir je lançais ma main droite, valide, au sol. Un gros bruit résonna alors que mes jambes frappèrent le sol, par réflexe je contractais tous mes muscles et fermais les yeux attendant la douleur, qui ne vint pas. Y-avait-il donc des avantages à être paralysé ? Pensais-je sarcastiquement.

J'avais amorti ma chute avec mon épaule tout en évitant que mon bras dans le plâtre ne touche le sol. Sans prendre le temps de souffler je tendais la main pour attraper le pied de la table placée à coté de mon lit sur laquelle avaient été déposé des fleurs et je tirais. La table, fort heureusement fixée au mur, trembla mais resta en place alors je rampais sur le ventre. J'avançais d'une dizaine de centimètres ne pouvant pas m'aider de mon autre bras pour ramper. La colère monta en moi d'un coup, me coupant le souffle et je frappais violemment le pied de la table, d'où tomba un vase. De l'eau, des fleurs et des morceaux de verres éclaboussèrent autour de moi alors que je cachais mon visage sous mon épaule.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion je décidais d'atteindre la porte différemment. J'avais l'impression que ce vase m'avait remis les idées en place, je pouvais le faire. Écartant un bout de verre, je me mis sur le dos avant de m'asseoir. Désormais dos à la porte, j'utilisais mes deux bras que je balançais derrière moi, m'appuyant sur le valide pour me soulever légèrement et glisser. Au bout de 8 glissages je repris mon souffle presque dos à la porte. Rassemblant la force qu'il me restait, je glissais encore une fois et esquissais un léger sourire, un vrai que je n'avais pas porté depuis longtemps, alors que mon dos s'appuyait contre la porte. Je commençais à réfléchir à la fermeture de la porte qui s'avérait bien plus complexe en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

_ On pourra peut-être tenter d'atteindre la poignée une prochaine fois non ? Demanda une voix derrière moi me faisant sursauter. Je tournais la tête, me tordant presque le coup pour voir un homme, en blouse blanche, appuyé contre le chambranle un sourire aux lèvres. Brun, petit, à lunettes.

_ Je pense que la douche s'impose maintenant, regardez votre pantalon n'a pas apprécié l'eau et les fleurs.

Je le fixais toujours impassible. Il continua à parler en s'avançant dans la pièce, puis s'assit devant moi, à même le sol.

_ Elles étaient jolies vos fleurs en plus, j'adore le jasmin, dommage qu'elles soient tombées. Voulez-vous bien me montrer votre bras gauche, que je vérifie si le plâtre n'a pas été endommagé ? Me demanda-t-il tout à coup. Toujours en silence je tendis mon bras, qu'il ausculta méticuleusement toujours assis par terre. Je pensais pendant une seconde à la scène étrange que cela devait donner de l'extérieur.

_ Grâce à votre technique aucun problème, en effet se faire glisser vers l'arrière est plus simple. Faites quand même attention et ne pas vous blesser à l'autre bras, dès que votre plâtre ne sera plus là les exercices de musculation vous permettront de comprendre comment utiliser votre force, mais vous avez déjà assimilé pas mal de choses tout seul. Bref, maintenant shower time !

Je clignais des yeux, surpris de l'engouement du jeune homme. Sans avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche je me retrouvais pressé contre son torse, ses deux bras me relevant du sol. Il m'assit sur le fauteuil roulant placé à côté de la porte.

Je n'avais toujours pas parlé, de plus en plus étonné par ce médecin ou infirmier, que sais-je. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me sentir idiot, poids mort incapable de retourner à mon fauteuil seul, que je me trouvais déjà devant le siège en plastique du grand bain/douche de la salle de bains. C'est au moment où je sentis deux mains soulever la chemise blanche de l'hôpital que mon cerveau sembla enfin retrouver ses pleines capacités. Ou presque sachant que les premiers mots qui réussirent à sortir de ma bouche furent :

_ Je déteste les fleurs.

Cependant cela eut l'effet voulu, stoppant les mains de l'infirmier alors que ma chemise était déjà remontée à mi-cuisse. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'éclat de rire qui suivit, alors qu'il me fixait d'un air incrédule en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_ Dr Pomfresh m'avait dit que vous aviez un humour sarcastique, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça! J'ai même cru que vous étiez muet, ajouta-t-il en avec un sourire en coin.

_ Non, répondis-je seulement d'un ton hautain.

Après un haussement de sourcil (juste le droit) digne de certains aristocrates de ma chère famille, il se releva et enchaîna :

_ Pas loquace pour autant. C'est pas grave on me dit souvent que je suis trop bavard. Anyway, allons-y, !

Et il tendit les bras vers le dernier bout de tissu qui cachait ma vertu. Je répondis en reculant d'une main mon fauteuil de quelques centimètres :

_ Non, répétais-je.

Je commençais à être quelque peu inquiet que mon vocabulaire quotidien se réduise uniquement à ce monosyllabe dernièrement. Et alors que je m'attendais à des cris, des discours niais et/ou moralisateurs ou encore à me faire déshabiller tout de même, mon interlocuteur se rassit simplement sur le rebord de la baignoire, un air impassible sur le visage. Au bout de quelques (longues) secondes à me fixer, et lorsque je commençais presque à me sentir embarrassé, il pivota pour ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire. Toujours dos à moi, et sans parler, il testa la température de l'eau et passant sa main sous le jet avant d'attraper un des bouteilles de gel douches posées sur le meuble à côté. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir et la verser dans le bain je dit précipitamment, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça :

_ Non ! Pas celle là, c'est de l'après-shampoing à 50 euros la bouteille. La bleu, tout à gauche.

Le brun se retourna, avec le même sourire en coin que précédemment, et ouvrit la bouche...avant de la refermer et d'attraper la bouteille que je lui avais indiqué. Il en versa une large quantité dans le bain et le fit mousser en agitant sa main à la surface de l'eau qui se retrouva rapidement couverte de bulles. Il coupa ensuite l'eau et se leva.

_ Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais défaire les attaches de la chemise dans votre dos, que vous allez enlever et je vais vous porter, en regardant droit devant moi sans vous reluquer, promis, et je vais vous installer confortablement dans ce bain à bulles bleues, faites grâce à un gel douche dont je ne veux même pas savoir le prix et à la température parfaite. Puisque vous avez plus de 10 ans je ne crois pas devoir vous scotcher du plastique autour du plâtre pour le protéger de l'eau donc c'est la seule chose dont vous devez vous préoccuper, qu'il reste sec, à part ça enjoy !

Il avait débité les informations si vite que je fut une fois de plus pris de court quand il passa les mains dans mon dos pour détacher les pressions de ma chemise. J'étais tiraillé. J'étais bien conscient que je sentais l'hôpital, plus l'odeur de l'eau stagnante du vase, et ce bain avait franchement l'air relaxant, mais dans le même temps j'avais si peu envie de me faire porter par un mâle inconnu et plutôt impoli, merde, je me devais de garder ma dignité ! Ce qui me poussa à grogner au moment je me retrouvait presque nu :

_ Tss, bavard est un euphémisme oui. Les yeux sur le canard.

Je montrais du doigt le canard jaune immonde représenté sur un des carrelages au-dessus de la baignoire. Il pouffa, de manière immature et n'ajouta rien alors que ses bras passaient derrière mon dos et sous mes genoux et que je me retrouvais pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une vingtaine de minutes contre son torse. Il me déposa lentement dans le siège en plastique immergé dans l'eau du bain et se redressa.

_ Je suis sensé fixer ce canard jusqu'à la fin de votre bain ? Pas très réaliste d'ailleurs la bête, son bec semble disproportionné, non pas que je sois un spécialiste mais bon...

Refusant de demeurer bouche bée devant l'absurdité de l'idiot qui me servait d'infirmier, et qui avait d'ailleurs déjà baissé le regard en l'attente de ma réponse, je décidais de changer de sujet :

_ Est-ce que vous travaillez vraiment ici au fait ? J'avais cru comprendre que les infirmiers portaient des blouses roses, donc soit la couleur heurte trop votre virilité , soit vous êtes un obsédé des canards, psychotique, échappé de l'aile psychiatrique.

Nouvel éclat de rire, ça résonna dans la petite pièce. Insupportable. Il prend le temps de s'adosser au mur en face de la baignoire avant de répondre énigmatiquement :

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre, malheureusement.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui poser une autre question, sachant que la première réponse confirmait franchement ma théorie du psychotique, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain avant de passer la tête par la porte (décidément aucune intimité dans ce lieu, c'était déplorable). Un jeune homme, habillé d'une blouse rose pâle, qui jurait horriblement avec le roux de ses cheveux et de sa barbe de trois jours, me regarda d'un air perplexe avant de déplacer son regard jusqu'à mon infirmier/psychotique et prendre un air encore plus perdu.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Charlie c'est ça ? Demanda le brun.

_ Euh...oui, Charlie Weasley, infirmier, et vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?

_ C'est exact. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Répondit le brun en souriant.

_ Eh bien...désolé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Le prenez pas mal hein mais...

Voilà ! Ma preuve ultime, j'avais laisser un dingue s'occuper de mon bain, mignon le taré, mais fêlé tout de même. Je coupais la parole de l'infirmier :

_ Donc il s'est bien évadé de chez les tarés, super. Il s'est fait passé pour un infirmier depuis tout à l'heure, donnez leur des médicaments qui les assomment enfin!

L'air de profonde perplexité du jeune homme fût remplacé par un fou rire, qui me laissa pantois. Est-ce qu'en fait on m'avait menti et que l'accident ne m'avait pas du tout rendu paralysé mais barge ? Et qu'au lieu de me trouver dans un hôpital pour faire une rééducation j'étais dans un remake de _Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou _avec de jeunes beau gosses pour stars (oui moi y compris, bien sûr), enfermé dans un asile, persuadé que je ne pouvais plus marcher ? Pourtant j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elles ne bougeaient plus mes jambes, mais bon les drogues de nos jours...

Mes élucubrations furent coupées par la voix du rouquin, encore pleine de rire :

_ Vous avez cru que...c'est hilarant. Monsieur Potter n'est pas infirmier certes, mais il ne s'est pas non plus évadé d'un asile, c'est un docteur, il est même reconnu mondialement pour...

_ Ne dîtes pas tout, j'espère garder une part de suspense, l'interrompit le-dit Potter avec un sourire idiot avant de me parler directement, disons que je suis un docteur, ce qui me rend apte à vous faire couler votre bain ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Malfoy...

La fin de sa tirade fût coupée par un bruit aigu et répétitif. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un biper, une petite boîte noire qui clignotait rouge en rythme avec les bips insupportables.

_ Je dois y aller, Charlie s'occupera de vous, on se reverra, les yeux sur le canard Charlie, attention ! Lança-t-il avant de tapoter l'épaule de l'infirmier et de disparaître hors de la salle de bains.

Je le regardais sortir, une rencontre aussi étonnante qu'ennuyante.

_ Les yeux sur le canard ? Demanda l'infirmier en riant.

Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière contre le carrelage froid, les yeux fermés et soupirais.


End file.
